


Break for the Rectoress

by Dr_SQ



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_SQ/pseuds/Dr_SQ
Summary: Tissaia's girls save her from a mental breakdown. She has time to reflect on life with Rita by her side. Short sappy fluff.
Relationships: Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Break for the Rectoress

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a plotless fluff. It doesn't fit any timeline so don't take it seriously. English is not my first language, so hopefully, the mistakes aren't too bad. I got the idea in class but hopefully, it's entertaining.

The papers on Tissaia's desk were causing her a headache. There were a few letters from her old students, asking for assistance. She didn't mind reading them. It was the older mages; Stregobor and the other male mages. It was as if her being a female and having some power was a threat to the Brotherhood. It mostly annoyed her. She was too relevant for them to discard her. Tissaia picked up the letter Stregobor had bothered to send. He was criticizing her way of running Aretuza. Ridiculous, that slimy pervert had no right to tell her how she was running the school. 

Tissaia was ready to rip apart the expensive paper when a knock at the door stopped her. She took a deep breath, put down the offensive letter. Her desk was as neat as her appearances. She needed to be her representative. She took one puff from her pipe, relaxing slightly. 

"Come in." Tissaia looked at the door. She was relieved seeing Triss step in.

"I apologize for disturbing you. I need you to come and look at something." Triss shyly informed the rectoress. It seemed like an odd request. Triss didn't look distressed, so what could be so important. 

"I'm a busy woman. Is it urgent?" The older woman raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Umm... yes?" The lie and uncertainty were evident. "Rita said so."

Margarita's name caught Tissaia's attention. Now that could be sensitive information. Something was off her former student's behaviour and Rita's appearance. Tissaia should have said no, but one look at the offending letter on the desk made her get on her feet.

"Alright, lead the way." The rectoress straightened the papers and walked out the door. 

Triss was leading her downstairs, down the halls. Tissaia kept making guesses of where they were going. It had been rather calm in politics. She didn't need to fear something horrific. They finally came to the small garden she had inside Aretuza. She wouldn't have guessed the garden. The doors were closed, and it seemed dark. Triss opened them for her. As Tissaia took a step in, the lights turned on. 

In the room stood some of her older students like Sabrina and Yennefer. Tissaia grew more confused as she looked at the mages and around the room. She noticed changed decor they had changed her garden. Sabrina's voice brought her back from her thoughts. 

"You're always so busy, so we thought a get-together would be nice." They all smiled at the older sorceress until Philippa opened her mouth to speak.

" Maybe if we get enough herbs in her she'll relax" Yennefer was the one to tease. Tissaia huffed, letting annoyance settle on her face. Would the girls never grow up? 

A soft hand on her arm made her turn around, coming face-to-face with Rita. She forgot all the bickering from the group of young mages behind her. She could have hugged the smiling woman, but not in front of her students. They would accuse of getting soft. Tissaia gave Rita a gentle smile back and laid her hand over hers. Unspoken words were exchanged between them before they turned back to the girls. 

Once everyone was sure Tissaia wasn't going to murder them for touching the garden everyone relaxed. The afternoon went by chatting together. Tissaia had to intervene in Phillippa's and Yennefer's arguing. She sat on the side watching everyone, with Rita. She cared about all the girls in the room. She had seen them grow up, from insecure children to powerful mages. She could always be proud of them, even if some of them might despise her. She had worked hard to make the unfair world bit easier for the girls. At least she tried.

**They do care about you.** Rita's voice broke Tissaia's thoughts; her soft voice made the rectoress feel at ease. 

**I don't know if I've done enough for them. The world is cruel, especially to the girls.** Why they were having this sentimental conversation now, wasn't clear. She was good at controlling the emotions on her face, but need down was turmoil. 

**They are more than capable of fighting against the world. Tissaia you taught them that.** Rita and Tissaia sat together, hands locked. They didn't need to show affection clearly. It was just a gesture for them to show support for each other. 

The mages could act like teenagers, annoying each other. It remained Tissaia of the time they had been just naive kids. She tried to prepare them for the cold world that just wanted to use their talents. Life felt lighter at that moment; no council was judging them. Everyone was safe and rather happy; minus Triss who looked horrified by something Philippa had told her. A smile made it's way to Tissaia's lips. She got a few worried glances as she seemed almost affectioned. Making small talk and asking about her students' lives. Rita right by herself, hand on the small of her back. 

As it was getting later, Tissaia needed to get back to her office. She let the girls stay, threating to punish anyone of them if they would make a mess. Rita followed her out and to her office without a word. 

"We didn't get time to talk." Rita spoke when Tissaia opened the door to her office. 

"The day isn't over. Just come in." The rectoress didn't wait as she just walked through her door, her partner right behind her. Tissaia walked to her desk, sitting down. The past hours had left her somewhat emotional. She was worried but grateful. Her chaos was working itself out.

"And you are too happy to discuss politics." Rita's hand gently caressed Tissaia's cheek, looking at her blue eyes. "We'll worry about the world tomorrow." Rita stated placing a soft kiss on Tissaia's lips, making her feel more at ease.


End file.
